Break Up?
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Naruto menyerah. Menyerah dengan keegoisan Sasuke yang sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Hey! Naruto juga butuh perhatian.. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.. Tapi, apa ia sanggup? Apa hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir? gomen ficnya abal, summary jelek.


Break Up?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

A/N: Oke. Ini fic mungkin akan terasa ke-OOCannya, ketika sudah mencapai klimaks(?) tapi, saya hanya mau publish fic SasuNaru sekali-sekali. Maklum, belum pernah publish pair ini XD *curcol* so, Happy reading. Hope you like it~~!

Warning: AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo, Sho-Ai, etc.

* * *

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam digital berwarna orange yang bertengger manis di tangan _tan_nya.

Sudah hampir dua puluh lima menit lamanya ia menunggu Sasuke disini. Namun, sang raven tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Oh, ayolah, mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu sehari sebelumnya.

Naruto merogoh saku jaket orange gradasi hitamnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya sembari mengetikkan beberapa kata disana,

_"Kau dimana, Teme?"_

lalu mengirimnya. Tentu saja pesan singkat itu ditujukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sudah satu tahun lebih ini menjadi kekasihnya. Awal pacaran, mereka memang terlihat sangat mesra, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama—hampir setiap hari. Namun, akhir-akhir ini keduanya sangat jarang bertemu. Jalankan bertemu, komunikasi antar keduanya pun sudah agak memudar.

Naruto tau, Sasuke sibuk, dirinya juga sibuk mengurus kuliah. Akan tetapi tidak seperti Sasuke yang sibuk akan pekerjaannya.

Ya, saat ini Sasuke sedang memegang jabatan sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama, Uchiha Corps diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda.

Hanya sementara, karena Sasuke bertugas untuk menggantikan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang sedang melakukan _work shop_ di Amerika selama tiga bulan.

Tiga bulan.

Waktu sudah berjalan selama satu bulan, masih ada dua bulan lagi untuk menahan rasa rindu yang amat pada si bungsu Uchiha. Ia benar-benar harus bersabar. Mungkin ini adalah ujian cinta dari yang diatas—begitu pikir Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu menghela nafas berat, mendongakkan wajah rupawannya, menatap kearah jingganya langit di sore hari. Surai pirangnya menari-nari karena hembusan angin lembut yang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

Perlahan, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya.

—Memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajah _tan_ dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu.

"Jangan tidur disini, Dobe."

Pik.

Naruto refleks membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris _shappire _yang indah sebiru langit.

"T-Teme?!" Naruto tercenggang untuk beberapa saat, _sapphire _nya menatap lurus kearah si bungsu Uchiha.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi sedang ada meeting dengan client." ucap Sasuke seraya duduk dibangku taman—disebelah Naruto.

XoXoXo

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu selama sebulan ini, Teme? Kau terlihat tidak begitu sehat-_ttebayo_! Apa kau sangat sibuk, eh?" tanya Naruto sembari memakan ice cream berbentuk cup—yang dibawakan Sasuke—dengan lahap.

"Hn, begitulah." ucap Sasuke datar. Seperti biasa.

Hening.

Entah kenapa, keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Padahal biasanya, Naruto akan mendominasi pembicaraan mereka dengan pembicaraan yang konyol. Ah, apa mungkin karena sudah sebulan lamanya tak bertemu?

—Mungkin saja.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke buka suara, berusaha memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Eh? Engg.. Berjalan seperti biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang berubah-_ttebayo_." Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang buka suara. Entah sejak kapan, atmosfir yang mengelilingi mereka berubah menjadi kaku.

Sasuke sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, sementara Naruto, Ia terlihat sibuk menikmati es krimnya—walaupun sebenarnya, ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengetikkan beberapa kata di_ smartphone_nya.

"Dobe, aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"He? Secepat itu, Teme?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Ada meeting mendadak, dan sangat penting."

Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Lebih penting mana, aku atau meeting itu, Teme?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Meeting ini sangat penting, Dobe. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

Dan jawaban Sasuke tadi benar-benar berhasil membuat Naruto marah. "Kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa kabar selama sebulan penuh, setelah itu kau datang menemuiku hanya berdurasi lima belas menit kurang. Selanjutnya, kau mau pergi meninggalkanku lagi, Teme?" oke, Naruto benar-benar sangat OOC disini. Tapi, siapa yang tak marah bila mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti Naruto? bayangkan saja.

"Aku sangat sibuk, Dobe. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku yang sekarang ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Namun Naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, Teme. Kau menelantarkan hubungan kita.." Naruto terdiam sejenak, berusaha menahan tangis walaupun pada akhirnya buliran-buliran air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Dobe.." Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang bisa Sasuke katakan.

"—Kalau begitu, aku minta putus darimu, 'Suke. Akan lebih baik jika kita tak berhubungan lagi-_ttebayo. Sayo_—" Naruto baru saja hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, namun sebuah lengan pucat menarik tangannya—seakan mengintrupsi untuk berhenti.

"Lepaskan, Teme!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sasuke—berusaha untuk lepas dari genggaman Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Kau bicara apa, Dobe?"_ Onnyx_nya menatap tajam _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Apa kurang jelas pernyataanku tadi? Aku bilang, aku mau kita pu—"

GREP.

Ucapan Naruto tercekat begitu saja, matanya membulat sempurna, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya memanas.

Sasuke, dengan cepat memeluk Naruto. Di tengah keramaian taman kota.

"L-Lepaskan, Teme. Ini tempat umum!" bentak Naruto, berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. Makin mempererat pelukannya "Aku tak peduli, Usuratonkachi." ia melesakkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Naruto. Merasakan aroma citrus, yang sudah lama tak ia hirup.

"Aku menolak putus darimu, Naruto."

XoXoXo

"Jadi.. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir, bahwa aku ini orang yang kejam, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menyeruput secangkir espresso buatannya.

Yang ditanya, menghentikan aktifitas menyedot milshake vanilla-nya. "Tentu saja karena kau menelantarkan hubungan kita, kusso-Teme!"

Sasuke meletakkan secangkir espresso-nya. Tangan pucatnya meraih tangan _tan_ Naruto. "Maafkan aku yang sudah menelantarkan hubungan kita, dan menyia-nyiakanmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menelantarkanmu, ataupun meminta putus darimu—aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah jadi Dobe kesayanganku." dan kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah, semerah tomat—kesukaan Sasuke. Karena, kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke tak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini.

"A-Aku.. Ak—" kalimat Naruto terpotong berkat ciuman dadakan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Naruto. "Manis."

"M-Manis apanya?!" Naruto mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Ia menunjuk kearah bibir Naruto. "Terasa seperti milkshake vanilla."

"E-EHHHH?!" pernyataan polos Sasuke tadi sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah, dan salah tingkah.

FIN~

* * *

A/N: wkwkwk akhirnya jadi juga(?) baru bikin tadi, iseng-iseng cuma buat have fun gegara stress sama tugas dan fic yang belum kelar X'D /JANGANCURHATHARU *digampar* *puyeng* *oleng* *jatuh ke pelukan Orochi* /GAJEWOIUDAHUDAHHHH

Oke. maaf saya OOC lagi.

Mind to review? hehe, sankyuu

-Haruki Aizawa


End file.
